Something More
by berrycharismatic
Summary: Maria discovered Santino was using her to further himself in the business & cheating on her. What happens when a certain rainbow haired warrior returns seeking revenge. Maria Jeff John Cena, Ashley Randy Mickie and many more. Please review. First fanfic
1. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Everything and everyone (characters) affiliated with the WWE belong to Vince McMahon.

_**A/N: **__This story takes place before the draft but will later become more current since Maria is now on Smack Down. Doesn't really follow the timeline._

It began as a storyline but grew into so much more, or at least on one side. Raw's youngest and most bubbly diva Maria was in a relationship on and off screen with Santino Marella. Everything was perfect or so Maria thought. Funny how one person can destroy everything and how another can fix what was destroyed.

3 Months Prior

Vince McMahon owner of the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) was walking down the corridor towards the arena to make an announcement when he noticed that Maria was walking towards him. He remembered that he was going to send someone to let her know that she was to go to his office to discuss her job.

Vince waved to Maria and motioned for her to stop. "Maria may I have a word with you in private please? " He asked as if giving her a choice. Everyone knew that you don't dismiss Vince McMahon if you want to keep you job.

Maria was hesitant but answered back with a fake smile. The real reason that Maria was nervous and worried was because Vince never sought out people in the corridor unless something bad was going to happen to their character or they were in some kind of trouble.

"Don't look at me like that, its nothing serious I promise that you're not in any kind of trouble and before you ask your job is not in any kind of jeopardy." said a reassuring Vince and was rewarded with an honest smile from the bubbly diva.

"Oh well thanks then. So what can I help you with?" Maria asked walking down the corridor with Vince until they reached his office and went inside. She sat down in the chair across from Vince's office.

"Well as you may know you first started with the company as a backstage interviewer, mainly because you were a little shy to get into the ring. It has come to my attention that you have been doing some training in hopes of being able to be a wrestler and not just a piece of 'eye candy'. Am I correct?"

"Yes, its true that at first I was a little hesitant, but I have been here for awhile now and am hoping to become a wrestler in the ring."

"Well since you will be new to the wrestling abilities we and by we I mean me and the creative department have decided to give you a push. We are going to start you off in some small matches with the other divas to begin with as well as having you compete in some contests so that the fans will get to know you and come to like you."

""Okay that sounds easy enough." Maria was getting ready to leave when Vince called her back.

"Wait I forgot to mention that creative will also like to put you into a storyline with Santino Marella which could evolve into a romantic storyline depending on the chemistry and if you two are able to pull it off."

Maria nodded in agreement and walked out in search of her friends to tell them the good news. True enough Maria was given the push that Vince had talked about. She began with contests such as a Halloween costume contest and bikini contests among others. She even started in some matches with the other divas such as pillow fight, cheerleaders and bras and panties. Granted they weren't really wrestling matches but hey they were a start.

As for the storyline that seemed okay. Maria become comfortable around Santino and had good chemistry that creative decided to turn the storyline into romance. Maria was a little worried at first because she knew that Santino was viewed as a hell especially after what happened in the match between Jeff Hardy and Carlito.

At first she didn't want to be near Santino, considering how close she was with Jeff Hardy nobody could blame her. After a while Maria began to see Santino outside of work and ended up becoming friend then a romance off screen as well as on screen with the Italian superstar.

"Maria, are you sure about Santino?" asked a worried punk diva (Ashley).

"Ash for the last time, yes I'm sure about Santino. We are taking things slow to see where this relationship will go, that is if we are to pursue a relationship," replied a happy Maria.

"Okay if you say so. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I promise I know what I'm doing and if I _do_ get hurt I will come straight to you and you will fix the problem _as usual,_" replied a giggling Maria to her friend who just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just remember that I have connections if you need anything done," replied a smirking punk diva.

Maria seemed a little confused because she knew that Ashley was not involved in anything to do with the mall. Ashley saw the look on Maria's face and couldn't help but laugh. "It's not what you think. You know me the whole mob "business" scares me. I meant the connections here in the business. You know John, Randy, Jeff and others will be more than happy to teach Santino a few lessons on how to treat a girl right."

Maria and Ashley couldn't help but laugh as they were walking down the corridor on their way to their match against the "paparazzi princess" Melina and the wannabe "Britney Spears" Jillian.

According to all her friends not just Ashley, Santino was bad news and Maria deserved better than a wannabe 'Italian Stallion'. At first Maria ignored her friends warnings and concerns and proceeded to hang out with Santino. Since she refused to listen to them and they kept saying things about her budding relationship Maria stopped talking to her friends and hung out with Santino's mainly his tag team partner Carlito, not to mention the divas that she normally would not associate with Melina, Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall.

"You know what Ashley, I am sick and tired of having to defend my relationship to you and the others. If you were my friend you would be happy for me and not question me," with that said Maria stormed off in search of Santino.

After several days of the silent treatment from Maria, Ashley along with her other friends noticed that she was not going to change her mind. She was stubborn like that; they all decided that they would tolerate the obnoxious Italian so that they could still talk and hangout with Maria. Easier said than done.

"Okay Maria you win. If you want to continue your relationship with Santino there is nothing any of us can do." Ashley spoke when she cornered Maria in the locker room.

"Yeah Maria we will tolerate Santino if that is the only way we can still talk to you…" commented Candice "…right Mickie?" Mickie nodded in agreement.

Maria however continued to stick up for her boyfriend when her friends would talk about his faults. Especially how he would cancel plans at the last minute and usually would let her know by leaving a message on her phone or having one of the crewmembers pass her a note. Santino would also make her change her plans whenever he didn't want to spend time with her friends or do things that she wanted to do. Slowly but surely Maria began to lose her self-confidence and would check with Santino before she made any plans with the other divas.

Present

Looking back how regrets that she ignored her friends concerns and warnings. Her life would be so much simpler if she had listened. All she wanted to do know was return to the hotel to sleep and pretend that the past three months or so never happened. How she missed her best guy friend at times like these. Oh well she would be seeing him in about three more months or so, depending on his recovery.


	2. Betrayal

Maria was sitting in the women's locker room trying to absorb everything that happened moments ago

Maria was sitting in the women's locker room trying to absorb everything that happened moments ago. She couldn't believe what just happened. How was it possible that she got everything so wrong again?

Ashley Maria's best friend came rushing into the locker room "Oh my god Maria are you okay?"

After a few seconds Maria was able to respond to her frantic friend. "I don't know Ash. There are so many questions and thoughts running through my head that I can't make sense of things."

"I knew I never liked that stupid Santino Marella," responded Ashley and I couldn't help but smile as she tried to imitate his accent and how he spoke. "I cant believe that he would do that to you and for that no talent horrible singer wannabe Jillian."

Ashley sat down on the couch with me and pulled me into a hug and telling me that I was better off without him. While I was happy that Ashley was trying to cheer me up I couldn't help but think that even though I know that she is probably right I can't help but feel stupid that I fell for another loser. You thing a girl would learn her lesson. Right?

"Ash, if its okay I really just want to be alone right now. I promise that I will talk to you later but right now I want to be left alone okay."

Ashley seemed a little resistant. "Okay. I'll go but only because I know that once you made up your mind its useless to try to get you to change. Your stubborn like that." With that said Ashley left the locker room in search of Mickie and Candice. She wanted to do something to cheer Maria but would need reinforcements.

After Ashley left there was a knock at the door Maria went to answer but then wished she hadn't. There in the doorway stood Santino. Santino looked like he was about to say something but Maria shut the door and went back to sit down on the couch. Then the door opened. Maria expected to see Santino walking in but instead in walked Melina and Beth.

Melina and Beth who were friends with Jillian decided to twist the knife further. "Can you believe that Maria actually believed that Santino would choose her over Jillian?" asked Melina knowing that Maria was on the verge of crying. "I know, but come on how stupid are you to notice that your boyfriend is cheating on you and has been for over two months?" replied Beth.

Maria immediately looked up and saw that the girls were trying to act surprised to see her. Without saying a word to them she just walked out. Once outside the door she could hear Beth and Melina laughing. Maria decided that she would go for a walk through the arena to clear her head and avoid seeing Jillian, Melina, Beth or Santino. Maria was walking with her head down and wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Maria looked up to see Ashley.

"Maria are you sure that your okay to be walking alone right now?" Ashley asked her with concern in her voice.

"Ash, I'm fine honestly and I'm not going to be alone for long I'm actually headed to John's locker room to look for him and Mickie. Besides you should stop worrying about me because you need to get ready your match is next. By the way can you do me a favor and make Melina pay for making me feel a bigger fool than I am and for laughing with Beth about the whole situation that I managed to get myself into again." Maria tried to say all this while forcing a smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone for now because I have a match next and it would be my pleasure to make Melina suffer for what she did to you," Ashley responded with a mischievous smile on her face. Ashley could see right through the fake smile that Maria was showing, but choose to ignore it and not push Maria any further knowing how fragile the young diva can be. She knew that Maria would talk when she was ready. Besides she felt somewhat better knowing that she would be okay with Mickie and John especially after she had just come from talking with them.

Ashley gave Maria a hug. "By the way John and Mickie are in Randy's locker room and I'll see you after my match that shouldn't last very long." With that said she walked towards the ring leaving Maria once again alone with her thoughts.

Maria felt hurt and humiliated, but above all she felt betrayed. How could Santino do that to her and worse to do it on National television no less? Even though what happened had nothing to do with the business Maria knew that the crew got everything on tape and that no doubt Vince McMahon would somehow turn this into some kind of storyline.

Maria was walking down the corridor with her I pod on and head down as she made her way towards Randy's locker room. Every now and then Maria noticed that the crewmembers where whispering as she was walking pass them no doubt talking about what happened earlier in the evening. She put her hood on and turned up the volume on her I pod and continued her way down the corridor.

Maria felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Vince behind her. "Maria, I have been calling after you for about five minutes."

Maria took her hood off and removed her headphones "oh, I'm sorry I must have had the music to loud." Maria tried to apologize because one thing that she could not deal with now would be a pissed off Vince.

"It's alright and calm down I'm not going to yell at you or anything like that." Maria simply nodded and smiled at him. "However your situation has just come to my attention. I have something to talk to you about. In fact I was just on my way to call you into a meeting with Santino and Jillian but thought best if I talked to you on my own. You know that lately creative writing has been working on your storyline with Santino and in view of what just occurred we have decided that we wouldn't want you to spend any time that is not necessary with Santino so we decided to change your storyline a little." Maria was shocked that Vince actually had her best interest at heart. Although she also figured that the new storyline would attract more attention and be better for ratings. "Now that I have you lets step into my office and discuss this further." Vince led Maria to his office and shut the door.

Inside Vince's office Maria sat down in front of his desk and couldn't help but get the feeling that she wasn't going to like what he had to say. Her thoughts were interrupted when Vince began to talk. "Well considering what just happened I know you must fell pretty horrible right now and possibly wanting to seek some kind of revenge against those two." Before Vince even said that the thought never occurred to her but now she likes the idea and couldn't help but smile. "By the smile on your face I can tell that you are contemplating seeking some kind of revenge." Maria couldn't help but smile and giggle a little. With that in mind Maria perked up and wondered why she didn't think of that sooner.

Vince continued talking. "I have noticed that you have been improving in your wrestling abilities lately, so I have decided along with the creative department to give you a little push. So tonight be ready to be called down to the ring. The creative department decided to begin your new storyline tonight and I think you will be in the best acting ability tonight since the situation just occurred earlier tonight."

Maria began to question Vince. "Okay I'll be ready, but what do I need to go to the ring for cant you just tell me what the new storyline is now?"

"I can only tell you part of it." With that said Vince began to explain what was going to happen and what was to be expected of Maria. After listening to Vince explain the new storyline, Maria nodded and went to get ready since the segment was scheduled to happen in ten minutes. She would have to talk to Mickie and John afterwards.

Jillian entered the ring and proceeded to address the crowd. "Lilian Garcia can you please enter the ring?" Jillian motioned for Lilian to enter and told her to grab a microphone as well. Lilian got up and entered the ring. Once Lilian was inside the ring the wannabe singer continued.

"We are going to have a singing contest right here tonight in Fayetteville, NC. We are going to be singing Respect and the audience will decide who is the better singer."

Lilian nodded in agreement and was told to sing first and received a loud round of cheers from the crowd. Up next was Jillian. When she began singing the crowd began booing. Once she was done she asked for the crowd to voice their opinion. Chants of '_Lilian Lilian'_ were being shouted throughout the arena. Jillian became very upset and began to attack Lilian.

Jillian didn't even notice that the crowd began to cheer. The next thing she knew was that she was pulled off Lilian and slapped across the cheek by a very angry brunette. Maria began to slap Jillian again and then pushed her down on the mat and began to attack her then she picked her up and threw her out of the ring.

The crowd was speechless but began cheering for the younger diva. Then on the screen played the video of what occurred backstage earlier among Maria, Santino and Jillian. Santino ran down to the ring to help Jillian up then gave Maria an evil look. It was clear that something had happened between the three. Jillian and Santino began to enter the ring and cornered Maria.

"King I have a bad feeling about this," announced a confused Jim Ross (J.R.).

"I wouldn't want to be in Maria's shoes right about now," agreed a worried Jerry 'King' Lawler.

Before anything could happen Vince McMahon's music began to play at out walked the owner of the company. "Now wait just a damn minute. Hold it right there Santino. Since it appears that the there is a little unfinished business among you three I propose you settle this in the ring right here in North Carolina. It will be a mix tag team match assuming Maria will be able to find a partner in the next five minutes since your match is scheduled next. If Maria you are unable to find a partner then you will be in a handicap match against Jillian and Santino. Good luck." With that said Vince went backstage.

Maria noticed the smiling faces of Jillian and Santino on the titron as she walked backstage and into the women's locker room. This must have been the part that Vince neglected to mention her earlier. Once inside the locker room Maria began to call for Ashley who she figured was probably in the shower since her match ended before her segment.

"Oh my god Ash, what am I going to do? Who can I find to be my partner in five minutes? Well probably four minutes now."

Maria was expecting to see Ashley when she walked towards the showers but was interrupted by someone who was apparently behind her in the women's locker room.

What's wrong sweetie am I not good enough to be asked to be your partner?"


	3. Rainbow's Return

**AN/ Thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters. Sorry for the wait will try to update faster. **

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Everything and everyone (characters) affiliated with the WWE belong to Vince McMahon.

--

Maria turned around at the sound of his voice the voice she knew so well (oh how she longed to hear his deep southern accent ag

Maria turned around at the sound of his voice the voice she knew so well (oh how she longed to hear his deep southern accent again) and squealed and ran towards him and gave him a hug. Her mystery guest almost stumbled backwards but was just so happy to see her that he picked her up and gave her a tight bear hug.

She was so surprised to see him here but nonetheless was extremely happy. All she could do was hug him very tight as if he was a dream and she never wanted to wake up.

After a while she lessened her grip and was set down on the floor. Once she was able to compose herself she assaulted him with the questions that were running in her head.

"Oh my god what are you doing here? Why didn't you call and tell me that you would be here tonight? When did you get here? Wait a minute what are you doing here?" Maria finished saying to get the much-needed air from speaking to fast. He couldn't help but laugh. He remembers that she talks very, very fast when she is either happy or nervous. Before Maria was able to get an answer there was a knock at the door informing her that she was needed at the gorilla because she was next. Maria replied, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute" and made her way to the ring dragging her mystery partner by the hand.

Once Maria had made it close to the ring she noticed on a monitor that in the ring stood Jillian and Santino with a microphone in hand. "Come out, come out wherever you are Maria," said a mocking Jillian.

Oh, how Maria couldn't wait to smack that smug looking smile off of Jillian. Normally Maria would feel a little nervous before going out to the ring, however today she was looking for a little payback and was determined. Maria's theme music came on and out walked Maria who blew her kisses to the fans before addressing the pair in the ring. Before she was able to say anything, Jillian spoke. "Well Maria it looks like you couldn't get a partner. Too bad I guess it will be a handicap match after all."

"I hate to burst your bubble but as it so happens I was able to find a partner who is more than anxious to get back into the ring to deliver a beating to Santino," said a giggling and smiling Maria.

Jillian looked at Santino and began to ask him who it could be but before Santino could answer a certain theme song began to play and out came a rainbow-haired warrior.

"Look J.R. it's Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy has returned," said a disbelieving King.

"I can't believe it either King, but I must say am happy that Maria was able to find a partner on such short notice."

The crowd cheered as Jeff began to do his signature dance moves 'high stepping'. Maria attempted to do them as well but was unable to master the signature dance moves. Jeff then ran down the ramp and into the ring and jumped on top of the turnbuckles and raised his hands. Maria joined him shortly in the ring. Maria proceeded to do her entrance on the turnbuckles passing by Jillian and Santino who were shocked to say the least.

Santino and Jillian began to argue with Jeff and Maria then turned to each other and argued over which one of them was to begin the match. Maria bumped hands fists with Jeff and went to their corner since it appeared that Santino would be starting off the match. The referee signals for the bell and the match setting the match to begin.

"Well King it appears that Jeff is here tonight looking for a little payback," said a smiling J.R.

"J.R. I have feeling that you might be correct. After all it was Santino who put Jeff out of commission three months ago." Who could forget that, certainly not Jeff, who remembered it as if it were yesterday instead months.

_**Flashback **_

_Three months ago at the Great American Bash in Chicago, Illinois: Intercontinental Championship match with the belt on the line in a TLC (tables, ladders and chairs) match Jeff Hardy the champ versus Carlito. Favorite going into the match the reining champ._

_Early in the match Jeff had the upper hand and was dominating the match. The match began with the two locking up. Jeff quickly took the upper hand and took Carlito down with an arm drag. Jeff pushed him in to the corner and began punching him repeatedly. Jeff did a couple of clothes lines on Carlito until he was out on the matt in the corner. This was the chance that Jeff was waiting for._

_He went up on the turnbuckle to do a whisper in the wind but missed when Carlito at the last minute moved out of the way. From that miscalculation Carlito took advantage and began fighting back. The match continued with Carlito getting the upper hand. Carlito went in for the back cracker but was out maneuvered by the younger Hardy who countered with the twist of fate._

_Jeff Hardy was climbing up the ladder to do a swanton bomb on Carlito. _

"_Look J.R. Jeff is going to attempt to do a swanton bomb off of a ten foot ladder on to Carlito."_

"_Jeff must be insane he is so close to the belt. Come on Jeff don't be stupid reach for the belt…wait a minute it looks like he has decided to retrieve the belt instead." It appears that Jeff decided to continue on his climb up the ladder for his belt. Jeff continued to climb up further on the ladder and was attempting to pull the belt of its hook._

_As Jeff was reaching for the belt the crowd broke out in boos and distracted Jeff for a moment. Then out of nowhere Santino comes running down the ramp and gets into the ring and knocks the ladder over causing Jeff to fall and land on the mat. Santino then goes over to Jeff and begins to attack him the chairs and puts him on a table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone running down the ramp. Apparently by the time Jeff noticed Santino it was too little too late._

"_I don't like the looks of this King," J.R. says as Santino is climbing to the top turnbuckle and next thing you know is landing on Jeff Hardy causing his body to go through the table. _

"_J.R. it looks like Jeff is out of the match and look at Santino he is setting up a ladder and getting Carlito up and helping him climb the ladder to retrieve the belt."_

"_It appears King that Santino is going to screw Jeff out of his belt"_

_Carlito was able to climb to the top of the ladder and retrieve the belt with the help from Santino who made sure that Jeff wouldn't get back up. At a point Jeff tried to revive himself but was just hit in the head with another chair courtesy of one Santino Marella._

_Carlito got the belt down and was announced the winner of the match. Even with the crowd voicing their feelings filling the arena with a bunch of boos and other explicit vulgar words. Santino raised Carlito's hand and continued to parade around the new Intercontinental Champion. To make matter worse, Carlito grabbed his newly won title and put near Jeff's face while telling him that he was never going to get his belt back._

_After boasting for a few more minutes Carlito and Santino finally made there was back up the ramp and disappeared into the back. The referee went to check out Jeff and when Jeff didn't respond he called for the medics to come out. The medics came and put a neck brace on Jeff just in case and rolled him onto a stretcher. After the match was over Jeff was carried out on a stretcher and was checked out in the back by the trainers. It was later revealed that during the match Jeff broke his collarbone. After more examinations to see the severity of his other injuries it was announced that Jeff would be out for six to eight months._

_**End of Flashback**_

--

**AN/ Let me know what you think so far. Suggestions are welcomed.**


	4. Paybacks a

_**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Everything and everyone (characters) affiliated with the WWE belong to Vince McMahon.

--

**AN**: Sorry for the long update. Too much going on. I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter.

--

Jeff was in is corner just staring at Santino

Jeff was in is corner just staring at Santino. Santino continued to trash talk Jeff reminding him why and who is was that put him out of commission. Santino even began to say nasty remarks about Maria. That was the last straw and Jeff just snapped.

"Santino isn't very smart is he King?" asked a smirking J.R.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a confused King.

"Well we all know that there is bad blood between these two."

"That's putting it mildly."

"I mean come on would you continue to run your mouth at an obviously pissed off Hardy. Much less trash talk Maria in front of Jeff. We all know how close those two are."

"I see your point, but come on this is Santino not the sharpest tool in the drawer if you know what I mean. Perhaps all the lousy singing he has had to endure has fried what little brain he has."

"I couldn't say it better my self, King."

"Lets get back to the match."

Jeff and Santino locked into position and Jeff knocked Santino down with a hard shove. Jeff just looked at Santino with disgust and hatred. When Santino was able to get up Jeff went towards him and did an arm drag. Santino quickly got up and tried to do the same but was unable to achieve it and the crowd just laughed.

Jeff took a moment to look at Maria and winked at her this proving to be a mistake because Santino took advantage at a distracted Jeff and pushed him into the corner. Santino gave Jeff many punches and forearms to the chest and then grabbed him and threw him into the other corner and went towards him at full speed. Jeff moved out just in time for Santino to meet the turnbuckles. Jeff went to the ropes and charged Santino knocking him down. Jeff went to the outside and on to the top turnbuckle to perform a swanton Bomb, but before he could execute Santino quickly got up and tagged in Jillian.

"Well King, it looks like Santino is just making a fool of himself and is deciding to tag in Jillian."

"You may be right J.R. but by the look on Jillian's face it doesn't look like Jillian wants to get into the ring with the bubbly brunette."

Maria anxiously wants to get her hands on Jillian and was leaning on the ropes to have Jeff tag her in. Jeff seemed reluctant to tag her but gave in. There was little he could refuse the bubbly diva and she knew that and used it to her advantage when she needed to.

"You know King that since this is not an inter-gender match that Jillian has to enter the ring and a tag does not need to be made."

"Well it looks like Maria isn't even going to wait for Jillian to be tagged in by Santino."

Maria received the tag from Jeff and entered the ring. She was waiting for Jillian to enter the ring but noticed that Jillian did not want to enter so she decided that she would take matters into her own hands. She motioned for Jeff to throw Santino out of the ring so that he wouldn't interfere. Jeff nodded and proceeded to do just that.

"J.R., it looks like Maria ordered for Jeff to eliminate Santino so that she could get her hands on Jillian without interference. By the look of the things it appears to be working because Maria just pulled Jillian into the ring by her hair. Who knew she had that much strength."

"I never knew Maria had that much strength to drag Jillian into the ring King. Or perhaps she is just so pissed off that her adrenaline is pumping and working over time."

Jillian quickly scrambled to her feet and was about to say something to Maria, but was interrupted instead.

"Wow what a slap…and another one and another one," said a shocked Jerry 'King'.

"By the look of things King, I would say that Jillian is going to have a bruised cheek for a while to say the least," said an even more amazed Jim Ross 'J.R.'.

Jillian got up after being knocked down by the third slap she received from Maria and responded.

"Jillian is fighting back…wow what a slap," said J.R.

"I guess Jillian decided that she was going to fight back using the same methods as Maria," replied a smiling King.

After recovering from a thunderous slap across the face, Maria knocked Jillian down with a fierce clothesline. Maria quickly covered Jillian and began to pound her head on the mat. She was so into beating Jillian that she didn't notice when Santino got back into the ring. Maria felt herself being pulled off of Jillian and was shocked to see Santino; she just assumed that it was the referee that pulled her off the blonde wannabe 'Britney Spears' diva.

Maria quickly got out of the hold that Santino had her in and faced him. Santino must have said something to set off the now angry diva because he was victim of a hard slap across the face.

"Well it looks like the relationship has no chance of survival after that slap J.R."

"As if Maria would take that pathetic excuse of a human back King."

Maria continued to slap Santino, as it appeared that he kept on saying things to her. The referee was able to push Santino back into his corner before he was able to counter Maria's slaps to the face. This was the distraction that Jillian needed. As soon as Maria turned to face Jillian she received a slap to her face.

Jillian then continued her assault on Maria slapping her with her forearms. Jillian then pushed Maria into the corner ran at her but countered with an elbow to the chest. Jillian was a little slow getting back together and Maria took advantage. Maria grabbed her by the hair and threw her head onto the top turnbuckle four times before getting disqualified. Then Maria let go of Jillian and backed off as the ref took a look at Jillian.

Jillian recovered and went on the attack. She gave Maria a few forearms then knocked her down on the matt face first. She grabbed her arms wrenching her shoulder blades and placing her foot on the back. The ref asked Maria if she wanted to end the match and Maria shook her head.

""Look King Maria is fighting back. Look at those punches."

"Well J.R. Maria has been showing her improvements in the ring. Wow look at that running bull dog."

After delivering a bulldog to Jillian, Maria went in for the pin but Jillian kicked out at two. Maria was frustrated and grabbed Jillian by the hair lifting her up and pushing her to the ropes. Jillian ducked the clothesline and scrabbled to her corner tagging in Santino. Santino entered and ran towards Jeff knocking him off the apron.

"I don't like the looks of this J.R. Santino is looking at Maria with an evil gleam in his eyes."

"Wait a second King, Maria is not backing down and slapped him across the face."

Before Santino could hit Maria Jeff came back into the ring and turned Santino to face him performed the twist of fate. With Santino on the matt Jeff went onto the top turnbuckle for the swanton bomb. Jillian tried to interfere but was given a dropkick to the outside by Maria. Maria continued to attack Jillian on the outside of the ring. Jeff took the opportunity to execute the swanton on a fallen Santino and picked up the pin.

"Here are your winners Maria and Jeff Hardy," announced an obvious happy Lillian. Lillian and Maria are very close friends and Lillian knew of the problems and situations that occurred to the younger diva. In fact Lillian had offered to go and put Jillian in her place. When Maria heard this she couldn't help but laugh because Lillian was like the overprotective big sister and never got into any fights backstage.

The referee held up the hands of Jeff and Maria. Maria and Jeff celebrated their wins and waved to the fans. Jeff held the ropes for Maria to exit and helped her down from the ring and walked with her back up the ramp slapping the hands of fans on their way, at the top of the ramp and waved one last time before disappearing into the back.

--

**AN/ Sorry if the part of the match isn't good. I tried. Let me know your comments and ideas.**


	5. Be Careful What You Say

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing affiliated with the WWE.

--

**AN: **I just want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. Here goes another one…

--

Once Maria and Jeff disappeared behind the curtain, they were caught off guard. Maria turned to Jeff to say something but was stopped when someone grabbed her. Her first instinct was to fight back but decided to turn around first before she went on the defensive. Maria turned to see who is was and was relieved that she didn't fight otherwise she would have attacked her best friend.

Although Maria was happy to see her best friend Ashley she was a little disappointed that her time with Jeff was being cut short. Of course she would be able to talk, but by the look of things that will have to wait.

"Oh my god Ashley. You scared me. For a second I thought you were Jillian or one of her friends and I almost smacked you," said Maria catching her breath.

"Nope just little old me." Both Maria and Ashley giggled, while Jeff shook his head. Ashley pulled Maria into a hug. "Maria I'm so happy that you won and taught that slut a lesson."

"Thanks Ash. I know it felt good to get revenge and close that chapter of my life." Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Jeff was about to walk off. Maria winked at Ashley and mouthed 'play along' she decided to have a little fun. Ashley nodded.

"You know Ash, maybe I should have asked Randy or John to be my partner…" At the sound of this Jeff stopped and turned around. "…Unlike Jeff they wouldn't have made me do all the work."

"I know Maria your right. John wouldn't have even let Santino get near you. I mean that's what a true friend would do. Isn't that the reason we keep the guys around to protect us from harm," said the punk diva with a mischievous smile.

Both Ashley and Maria couldn't help but laugh at the face that Jeff made. Maria knew that Jeff hated it when people called him out. Especially when they were commenting of his way of thinking and behaving.

"Oh, so you think its funny to make fun of Jeff." Maria and Ashley nodded while trying to hold in their laughter. "Fine lets see if I continue to stay here with you. Maybe I'll go find some other divas to takeout tonight. Let say for instance Melina or Beth or even Jillian Hall. I'm guessing she is more than accommodating." The minute Jeff said the name Jillian Hall he wished he could take it back to avoid the look on Maria's face.

At the sound of Jillian's name, Maria's smile was quickly replaced with a frown. Anyone could tell that she was upset and hurt by what Jeff had just said. "Fine. Go and hangout with the witches from hell for all I care. Just make sure that you have your shots in case you catch something," Maria said turning around ready to leave.

Maria began to leave but turned and looked at Jeff one last time. "Oh, by the way after you hang out with those sluts never come near me again. As a matter of a fact never ever talk to me again even if you don't hang out with the trash of the WWE." With that said Maria stormed off in the direction of the women's locker room. Maria knew that Jeff was only kidding and messing around with her, but it still hurt for him to mention Jillian much less talking about choosing to hangout with her instead.

Once Maria reached the locker room she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had thought that she was able to keep them at bay but I guess she couldn't. She stepped inside the locker room and was happy to see that no one else was inside. She couldn't deal with anyone right now much less Jillian or her friends.

A couple of minutes later Ashley caught up to Maria who was now sitting on the couch sniffling. Ashley walked in and seen her crying at went to sit next to her and brought in for a hug. "Maria, Jeff was only kidding. You know that he would never date those girls much less Jillian after what she did to you," said the punk diva while still hugging her.

Maria knew that Ashley was right and stopped crying. "I know that he was only kidding but did he have to mention her. I was okay with Melina and Beth but to say Jillian considering everything that just happened was cruel."

"Maria he's sorry. He's actually waiting outside to talk to you. He even beat me back to the locker room that's how much he's sorry. Can I let him come in?" asked the punk diva getting up from the coach and heading towards the door.

Maria didn't want to talk to Jeff right now as a matter of fact she didn't want to talk to anyone

Ashley included. Maria sat there thinking how she could get rid of Ashley without agreeing to talk to Jeff. Then an idea popped into her head. Maria worked out her plan in her head to see if she could pull it off. Once she was confident she could she answered Ashley.

"Okay Ash, go tell Jeff that I will talk to him but to wait for fifteen minutes before coming in," said Maria while composing herself a little.

"Okay I'll go tell Jeff now…" Ashley was on her way to the door before she stopped and turned to face Maria "…wait why am I telling him to wait for fifteen minutes to come in?" asked a clearly confused Ashley.

"Hello…crying girl over here. I need time to get myself together so that he doesn't know that I was crying otherwise he will feel even worse than he is now," Maria hoped that Ashley didn't see right through that lie.

Ashley could tell that something was up but decided not to push Maria in fear of getting upset and refusing to talk to Jeff. "Okay I'll leave you two alone to talk. If you need anything call me or you know where to find me," said a suspicious Ashley.

"Of course I'll know where to find you in Randy's locker room or in John's," said a giggling Maria. Ashley just rolled her eyes, "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. Okay?"

Maria nodded and waited for Ashley to leave the locker room. Once Ashley had closed the door behind her Maria got out a piece of paper and pen from her bag and wrote a note. After re-reading her note she placed in on the coffee table. She grabbed her things and placed them in her bag and got ready to leave.

_**Meanwhile outside with Jeff and Ashley**_

Ashley knew that Maria was up to something but knew better than to push her especially at a time when she was so vulnerable. Instead she agreed to go tell to Jeff what she said but decided that she would warn Jeff that Maria was up to something.

Jeff saw Ashley exited the room and turned to her. "So how is Maria? Is she okay? Will she talk to me? Did she say anything to you about me? Come on Ashley say something." Jeff was really frantic and worried. He wished he could have taken back what he said so that he could be with Maria when she needed him the most.

Jeff was just staring at Ashley and motioned for her to speak. "Okay Jeff calm down. I'll answer your questions if you just relax." Ashley saw the change in Jeff and continued. "Maria is a little upset and hurt by what you said. Wait let me finish," she said when Jeff was about to interrupt her. "She agreed to talk to you but you have to wait for fifteen minutes."

"Why fifteen…" asked a confused Hardy.

"Just listen at let me finish. As I was saying wait fifteen minutes so that she can pull herself together and has had a chance to calm down a bit. To answer your last question she said that you really hurt her and she may never talk to you again." Ashley saw the look on his face, "Jeff I'm only kidding. Lighten up a little she is okay and just needs to calm down."

Ashley began to walk away and remembered something, "Oh yeah Jeff, Maria is planning something I don't know what but I thought I would give you a heads up." That said the punk diva walked off to see Randy.

_**Back in the women's locker room with Maria**_

She was glad at this moment that some of the locker rooms in this arena had connecting doors. Otherwise she would have come up with some other kind of plan to avoid Jeff and Ashley. She got her bag and things and headed to the door on the side of the wall. She knocked before opening the door to see if anyone was in there and if it was safe to enter without interrupting anything. She waited for a second then heard a voice, "Come in." Maria opened the door and walked in closing the door and locking it behind her.

--

**AN: **Who do you think is in the other room? Do you think Maria is overreacting and should talk with Jeff? Read and Review. Thanks.

--

**Next Chapter-** Maria get advice from an unexpected person.


	6. Advice from Big Bros

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing affiliated with the WWE or Jeff, Maria or any other of the wrestlers mentioned in this story.

**--**

**AN: **I just want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. Here goes another one…

--

Maria knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer her. She heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door locking it behind her as she entered the other locker room. Inside the locker room was none other than Triple H (will be called Hunter even though his name is Paul) and the heartbreak kid Shawn (for the purpose of this story we will call him Shawn even though his name is Michael).

Hunter and Shawn both turned to see who had come in. Both men saw the look on her face and could easily tell that she was upset about something. They immediately stopped what they were doing and went to comfort the once bubbly diva. Hunter and Shawn appointed themselves her big brothers when she first came to the business. They had been walking to their locker room when they noticed some of the crewmembers harassing her. They immediately stepped in and helped her out and the men where fired. Since then Hunter and Shawn always looked out for her, which was both a good thing and a bad thing.

Shawn was the first one who spoke. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Maria still said nothing. "Does this have anything to do with Santino? Did he do something again?"

"Cause if he did he's going to pay for messing with you." This time is was Hunter who finished questioning Maria followed by Shawn who hated being left out. "Where is he? He's dead meat."

Maria couldn't help but smile at the two men. She even let out a small giggle, which caused both men to smile down at her. Maria was so happy that she had Hunter and Shawn in her life especially at a time like this. She really did love them as older brothers, but like any older brother they were very protective and intimidating.

"No Santino hasn't done anything and I'm sure after what you two have planned for him in the near future he won't do anything or mess with me again," Maria said giggling.

Shawn couldn't help but smirk. "Awe you know us to well." Shawn tried to sound disappointed as if Maria would ask them to stop.

"Besides what we have planned won't happen for a while. We want to scare him first," said Hunter with a mischievous grin that Maria couldn't help but chuckle to. Shawn rolled his eyes at his friend.

"So you want to tell us who we hurting tonight. Who had the ridiculousness to mess with Maria tonight of all nights." When someone pissed off Hunter all hell was to break lose.

Maria knew exactly how Shawn and Hunter could be. Kick ass first ask questions later. "No one." Both men gave her a look. "Okay I'll tell you on one condition." Both looked at her. "You have to promise you won't do anything." Hunter and Shawn nodded, but Maria shook her head. "No, I want you to say 'I promise'. Lets not have a repeat of last time. I still can't apologize enough to Phil (CM Punk)."

At the mention of that prank both men couldn't help but smile. "Those were good times," said a smug looking Hunter. Maria glared at him then pouted when she noticed that they weren't scared of her. "Okay, okay we promise not to hurt anyone tonight." Hunter and Shawn both had that gleam in their eyes that Maria knew to well meant trouble but she choose to ignore at this moment she had more serious things to worry about.

"Well after my match me and Ashley were talking and decided to play a trick on Jeff. We…" said Maria but was cut off by Shawn.

"Wait did you say Jeff as in Jeff Hardy?" Maria nodded and he motioned for her to continue.

"As I was saying, yes Jeff Hardy. He stopped by for a visit and was my partner for the match." Maria looked at both men and saw the confusion on their faces. "Didn't you watch the match of me and Jeff versus Jillian and Santino?"

"Um no, sorry we were kind of busy chasing coach around the arena for a little 'chat'. Did you win?" Maria knew better than to ask Shawn what the chat was about. She only hoped that nothing serious was inflicted on Jonathan Coachman no matter how much he deserved it.

"Yes we won against the morons. Anyways me and Ash wanted to bug Jeff because lets face it we can and its fun." Both men rolled their eyes. They knew that if Maria and Ashley were up to their tricks then she would be okay. "So we said something along the lines of me picking a different partner who would have watched my backed and looked out for me. You know someone who wouldn't make me do all the work." Shawn couldn't help but smile; it appears that they were beginning to rub off on the young diva.

"Well he then made a comment about taking another diva out tonight and mentioned Beth, Melina and he even went as far as mentioning Jillian," Maria all but chocked out Jillian's name on a sniffle.

Hunter saw her face and snapped. "Where is he its time for a little chat. Maybe I'll introduce him to Suzie." (I think that is what Triple H named his trusty hammer)

Maria stopped him before he retrieved his hammer, "Hunter you promised. Besides it was meant as a joke and he did follow me to apologize after I stormed off."

"Well if he said sorry then why are you in here sad and crying." Shawn always was the more forgiving and sensitive one.

"That's the thing I didn't want to talk to him so I told Ashley to tell him to wait fifteen minutes then to enter the locker room. Since I didn't want to talk or see him and he is blocking the exit I came in here." Maria was able to say while avoiding their possible glances of disappointment at her lack of confidence and strength.

There was a moment of silence before Hunter spoke. "So basically you're in hiding?" Maria nodded and kept her head down. "Well you can't stay here go face your problems." Maria gave him a sad look and pouted. She knew that they would cave they always caved when it came to her sad puppy dogface.

"Alright we will hide you." Shawn looked surprised at Hunter and couldn't help but ask, "We will?"

"Yes we will, but it will only be temporary," replied Hunter.

He turned to look at Maria. "You have to face Jeff sooner or later." Maria squealed and hugged them both and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

--

_Meanwhile with Jeff_

Even though Jeff had a feeling that something with Maria wasn't right he decided to wait the fifteen minutes before entering the locker room. Fifteen minutes were passing while he was thinking of what to say and how to apologize so that Maria would forgive him.

While waiting outside Jeff wondered to himself if he should even apologize. Technically he didn't do anything wrong. All he did was mention the name Jillian. Anyways Maria and Ashley were the ones who started the whole 'joke'. While thinking this Jeff knew the answer to his own question. There was no doubt that he needed to apologize to Maria.

Jeff looked at his watch and noticed that the fifteen minutes had passed about two minutes ago while he was in deep thought. He opened the door and walked inside. Once inside he noticed that Maria was nowhere in sight. He called for her name and even checked the bathroom and the lockers to see if she was hiding.

Jeff noticed the note on the table and walked over to it. He read the note saying that she needed time and space and not to look for her. But as we all know Jeff never followed order to well. Jeff wondered to himself how she could have possibly left without him seeing then he noticed the door on the side of the wall. He forgot that this arena has connecting doors. He walked over to the door and tried to listen to see who was on the other side but was unable to make out anything. He decided to knock on the door and hopefully he would have the answer to the question he wanted.

Where is Maria?

--

**AN: **What do you think will happen? What will Shawn and Hunter say or do to Jeff.


	7. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing affiliated with the WWE or Jeff, Maria or any other of the wrestlers mentioned in this story.

--

**AN: **I just want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. Here goes another one…

--

There was a knock on the connecting door and Maria jumped and let out a small quiet squeak. She knew it was Jeff. She looked at Hunter and Shawn. Shawn motioned for her to hide in the bathroom. They waited until Maria closed the bathroom door before walking over to the connecting door and opening it.

"Why Jeff I didn't know that you were here. What can I help you with?" Shawn said when he opened the door trying to act like he was surprised to see him at the arena tonight.

Jeff has a feeling that Shawn knew what was going on but decided to brush it off. "Yeah actually you can help me. Have you seen Maria?"

Instead of Shawn it was Hunter who spoke up getting off the couch and walking towards Jeff. "Even is we did why would we tell you Hardy."

Jeff knew that whenever Hunter refereed to anyone by his or her last name he was in a bad mood and it was best to stay clear of him. Jeff thought of turning and leaving but he needed to talk to Maria so he would ignore the tone of voice in which Hunter spoke.

Jeff sighed, "obviously you have seen her by your tone. That must mean that you also know what happened and probably want to kick my ass. All I can say is that I'm sorry I said what I did. That being said just tell me where Maria is. I have to talk to her and apologize. Before you say you have no clue where she is I know that she had to have come in here since she didn't exit the women's locker room."

"Well she did come in a while ago but left shortly after coming in and talking to us. She said something about going back to the hotel to be alone and think." Shawn felt bad for lying but knew that Maria would thank him later.

Jeff shook his head in disbelief. "How did she get past me? I have been outside the locker room and when I entered she was already gone. I would have seen her exiting your door since the rooms are next to each other."

"Well Hardy, if you have noticed our door is on the opposite side of the women's locker room. Maria knew this and perhaps that's why she left knowing that you were in the opposite hallway and wouldn't' run into her." Even though Hunter was upset at Jeff right now he felt the need to give him some kind of explanation if only to make him feel more like shit since Maria went through all the trouble to avoid him.

"Okay well thanks for telling me. I'm going to go and find her, but if for any chance you see her before I get a chance to talk to her will you please tell her that I need to talk so that I can apologize for having my head up my ass." With that said Jeff began to make his way towards the door leading down the other hallway in search of Maria. Jeff waited to listen to what Hunter and Shawn would say but all they did was nod their heads. Jeff thanked them once more and headed out the door.

Shawn waited for a while before going to the door and opening to look to see if the coast was clear. He looked both ways and didn't see Jeff anywhere. He went back inside shutting the door behind him. Shawn motioned to Hunter that the coast was clear.

Hunter walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Maria, Jeff just left. Before you ask Shawn checked outside the hall and there is no sign of Jeff. He's probably on his way to the hotel looking for you."

Maria opened the door smiling at them. They knew her so well. "Thanks guys. I heard everything that Jeff said and I promise that I will talk to him later." Shawn and Hunter both gave her a look. "I promise that I will talk to him."

Maria went to sit back down on the couch. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her laptop and turned on the television. She looked up when Shawn cleared his throat. Obviously they were wondering why she wasn't on her way back to the women's locker room or heading to the hotel.

"Do you think that maybe I could hangout here in your room for awhile? I promise not to bug you." Hunter snorted in disbelief. "Well at least not a lot. I just want a chance to relax and calm down before I have to face the music."

Hunter just laughed. She can be so melodramatic at times. "No it's okay if you want to hangout here."

"Yeah we'll keep you company until our segment. Then after our segment is over we'll take you back to the hotel so that you can talk to Jeff or at least so that you have a ride with someone who won't ask you a million questions." Shawn was the one who tried to cheer her up the most.

Maria smiled and looked up at them. Hunter could tell that something was troubling her. "Don't worry so much. Nobody will find you here. If someone comes looking for you we will tell them the same thing we told Hardy that you left for the hotel and want to be left alone."

"Thanks guys. Did I mention lately how much I love you guys?" Maria giggled and got up off the couch and hugged them both.

"So while we wait for our job to be over before we head to the hotel let's brainstorm on ideas on how to get back at Santino and Jillian," said Hunter. After all he was the one who came up with most of the pranks played on their friends on and off of camera.

Maria couldn't help but laugh at Hunter and Shawn. She even giggled when she noticed how they lit up at the thought of playing pranks on people. Even though they were older than her they reminded her of little kids.

Maria let Hunter and Shawn 'brainstorm'. She pulled out her headphones and plugged them into her laptop to listen to music while working on something.

--

**AN: **What sort of prank should the guys play on Santino and Jillian?


	8. In Disguise

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing affiliated with the WWE or Jeff, Maria or any other of the wrestlers mentioned in this story.

**--**

**AN: **I just want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter Mae xloves Cenax, xxxZeroDarkMoonxxx, .CMPunkluver., Hardys4Life, Niki-Boop and Jocelyn. Here goes another one…

--

Hunter and Shawn's segment was up next, they tapped on Maria's shoulder and told her that they would put up the do not disturb sign on the door and lock it as well before they leave the young diva alone. Maria nodded and wished them luck giving them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After Hunter and Shawn left Maria got up from the couch and went to the connecting door and locked that as well. She didn't want anyone to come looking in the room to see if she was there. She then went back to the couch and turned on the television to see exactly what Hunter and Shawn were doing for the show tonight.

Maria turned on the television and a smile quickly formed on her face. Hunter and Shawn were standing outside the women's locker room with two bottles of green paint. Maria knew they were up to no good. Next thing you know Hunter and Shawn knock on the door and wait for it to open. Once the door is open they cover their eyes (well at least Shawn does) and squeeze the bottles at the diva that opened the door.

As is so happens Jillian and Melina were the ones to open the door. "Aahh… you are going to pay for this!" screamed a very angry Melina with Jillian nodding her head in agreement.

"We just wanted you two to match your buddies," said Hunter who was trying hard not to laugh.

Shawn cleared his throat to stop from laughing. "Now Jillian, we know that you were jealous of Maria but we didn't know how much until now that you are literally green with envy of her."

"By the way green really suits you," with that, said Hunter nudged Shawn who was laughing.

Hunter turned around when he heard a scream. "Shawn I think we're needed somewhere else." With that said both Hunter and Shawn left walking down the hall quickly in the opposite direction of the scream. Of course they were both laughing.

The cameraman then turned and focused to see where the scream was coming from. On screen it showed Carlito with green hair and Santino covered completely in green paint. Maria couldn't help but laugh.

A couple minutes later Hunter and Shawn walked into their locker room. They noticed the smile on Maria's face and Hunter spoke first. "Of course no one messes with our girl without paying the price."

Maria giggled and hugged them both. "Thanks guys that makes me feel a little better."

"Anything to get you back to your bubbly self," replied Shawn. "So are you ready?"

Maria looked at him with confusion. What did he mean by ready, ready for what?

"What Shawn means is are you ready to head back to the hotel if not we can go somewhere else," Hunter replied when he saw the look of confusion on Maria's face.

Maria nodded he head in agreement. He felt like leaving before the show was completely over so she wouldn't bump into anyone else. Especially Jeff, Jillian or Santino. Maria grabbed her ipod and laptop and placed them I her bag then headed towards the door.

Hunter stepped in front of Maria before she was able to open the door. "Hold up Maria, you may want to change or over up so no one knows its you unless you want to get spotted." Shawn nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay but what do you guys suggest I wear. I mean all my clothes that I have with me won't cover me much besides my track pants but then everyone knows what the type of clothes I wear when leaving an arena," replied Maria.

"Leave that to us, we have a plan," said Hunter. Maria saw the look in his eyes and couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile as Shawn and Hunter turned from her and discussed her disguise.

Ten minutes later Maria was dressed in DX clothes and had her hair under one of Hunters hat and covered by a hoodie on top of that. Her bag and purse where put into the bags of Hunter and Shawn so that no one would notice her stuff. They left the locker room with Maria in between Hunter and Shawn. They were almost to the exit when they where stopped.

"Hunter, Shawn, wait a second." All three stopped and turned to see who was calling tem and breathed a sense of relief when they noticed that it was RAW's announcer Lillian Garcia.

Lillian looked at all three and smiled. "Look I know that's Maria who is between you two who is in disguise…" Lillian raised her hand to stop Hunter, "…Before you ask how I know its her answer me this who would she turn to and ask for help in situations like the one she is in now. Besides I saw what you did to the three stooges and wannabe Britney earlier tonight. Which by the way was hilarious and so what they deserved," said Lillian with a smile.

They all couldn't help but laugh. Maria spoke first, "Lily, I'm going to hangout with the guys tonight. If anyone asks mainly Jeff tell him or her I went to the hotel and decided to stay in your room and don't want to be disturbed. Okay?"

Lillian nodded. "Okay but if you want to talk or get tired of these two overgrown children and their games call me or come over."

Maria said okay and hugged Lillian and then exited the arena in tow with DX. They were lucky that there were no fans waiting outside the building. After all it was a little early. They walked over to Hunters car and drove to the hotel. Once inside Maria noticed Jeff getting off the elevator and coming their way.

"Shit its Jeff. What do I do?" asked a very nervous Maria.

---

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Will get better at updating. Possibly updating next chapter on Friday. Review


	9. What To Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE, Jeff, Maria or any other of the wrestlers mentioned in this story.

--

AN: Sorry about the long wait. Will get better at updating. I just want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter **Hardys4Life, Niki-Boop, .CmPunkluver., xxxZeroDarkMoonxxx, Jocelyn, KayleyBubblez, Jess, DevilsPrincessAngel, RiaxJeff, amazing_grace, Briar-RoseMystery and LatinaParadox**. Here goes another one…

----

----

Maria saw Jeff approaching and began to panic.

"Let me handle this. Follow my lead." Shawn said facing Maria trying to get her to calm down before she blew her cover.

"Hey Shawn, have you seen Maria anywhere? I have been looking for her and can't seem to find her." Jeff was speaking to Shawn and noticed that someone else was with Hunter.

"Nope can't say that I have." Jeff looked at the third person and raised an eyebrow. Shawn saw this and decided to step into his line of vision. "Come to think of it I did see Maria. She was heading back to the arena looking for Lillian."

"Thanks. Who is that with Hunter? She looks kind of familiar," said Jeff trying to get a better look at the person with Hunter, which was kind of hard since Shawn decided to step in his line of vision.

"Oh…" Shawn stepped in front of Jeff to try to block his view of Maria. Shawn knew that Jeff and Maria are really close and that given the chance he would be able to see through the disguise. "That's his cousin who stopped by for a talk. She's a little upset and needed her 'big brother'. Something to do with her boyfriend or something like that."

Jeff knew by the tone that Shawn was speaking in the last part of that statement was directed towards him. Jeff couldn't help but feel guilty all over again. "Oh, okay. Tell her that no guy is worth crying over and that there are many more guys that are not creeps in the world. Thanks again for the information on Maria's whereabouts. I'll see you later I'm a man on a mission."

Shawn waited until Jeff had exited the lobby and was heading back to the arena in search of Lilian. Once Shawn was sure the coast was clear he rejoined Hunter and Maria and began to head towards the elevators to go up to their rooms.

"Hold on I have an idea," said Shawn while turning around and walking over to the receptionist desk. After a few minutes Shawn returned with a smile on his face. "I decided to upgrade to a two bedroom suite. That way if Jeff or someone else comes looking for any of us especially you Maria, as I know they will, they won't find you or any of us. That is if we don't want to be found."

Maria hugged Shawn while giggling. Maria linked her arms with Hunter and Shawn and headed once again towards the elevators. Once the elevator reached the 15th floor Maria jumped on Hunter's back and was carried towards the door to the suite.

Once inside the suite Maria called the smaller room. Since both Hunter and Shawn would have to share Maria decided to at least give them the bigger room. Hey its the least she could do considering everything thing have done so far. Hunter and Shawn couldn't help but roll their eyes at the younger diva. It was so good to see her happy again.

"So missy, what should we do since your in hiding? You want to sneak out to a club or stay in? Hunter asked Maria.

"Its okay if you want to go out. I can just hang here and watch a movie or something until you return," mentioned Maria and she plopped down on the couch with the remote in her hand.

Shawn stepped in front of her and took the remote control away from her. "Nope not going to happen. We are on a mission to cheer you up. So what is it going to be, stay in or are we going to hit the town.

Maria couldn't help but giggle at Shawn. She pretended to think about it. "I know let's go to the mall and watch a movie, since you seem so intent to keep me company. No one will find me there at the mall. Well except maybe for the girls. We know that Jeff wouldn't think to look for me there."

Hunter couldn't help but look at the young bubble diva with a smile on his face. "Depends on what kind of movie you have in mind. I don't know if I can stand to watch a love story or a silly chick flick. You know what any chick for that matter should be out of the question."

Hunter and Shawn laughed. Maria gave hem a stern look at responded. "Come on you know me. I love action and adventure movies. I'll only watch chick flicks with the girls or with guys who piss me off and I want to punish them. Since I'm in a better mood thanks to you two I will let you decide which type of movie we will see."

They all changed and left the hotel without getting spotted by anyone. Once at the mall they noticed that no "guy" movie was playing. Maria pouted and Shawn couldn't help but laugh. "How about we stop by the food court and get dinner then we can buy some movies to watch when we return to our suite. We can pick up some snacks as well, including your new favorite of skittles."

Maria immediately perked up at the thought of junk food. "Okay lets grab some slices of pizza or we could order room service. Of course this would be after we shop. I need a new outfit and some new headphones for my iPod.

Maria knew the guys hated shopping so she took pity on them and went into a sports store. They bought some movies from a DVD store and noticed the time. Apparently they spent two hours shopping. They wanted to get back to the hotel before the others returned from the arena.

A few minutes later they headed back knowing that the others would be arriving shortly. Once they reached the lobby they ran into Lilian.

"Hey chick how are you feeling?" asked a concerned Lilian.

Maria gave her a hug, "I am okay these two took me shopping."

Lilian smiled, "I can see that based on your bags. I can also see that they were kind enough to carry your bags for you."

Maria giggled when Shawn and Hunter looked at her and shook their heads. They knew what she was going to say. "Nope these bags are theirs. They're worse than me…anyways were going to head up before anyone else sees me. I'll call you later if you don't go out. We can talk and you can help me sort everything out.

Lilian nodded, "okay I'll be in my room. I don't feel like going out tonight. I'm just heading to the gift shop because I seem to have misplaced my toothbrush…again. You think I would carry extra ones with me."

Maria giggled and hugged Lilian then headed to the elevators. As the doors were closing Maria noticed Jeff entering the lobby and heading towards Lilian without stopping her.

---

**Preview: Maria gets unexpected visitors who convince her to talk to Jeff.**

AN: Who do you think gives Maria advice?


End file.
